Field
The invention relates generally to generating an exercise presentation of a recorded exercise and displaying the exercise presentation.
Description of the Related Art
Nowadays people like to analyze their training data afterwards via a display, such as a computer screen. However, the current way of showing the information of a training event (which may have a considerable length) to the viewer does not illustrate the training data in a clear, readily understandable manner. Furthermore, the traditional presentation of recorded training data using static graphs, bars and texts is considered as rather serious and not entertaining. Therefore, an improved manner of showing the training data is needed.